Why Him?
by Saber Knight
Summary: Yuuko stresses over who she has fallen in love with.


**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka and Test or anything related to it, also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

* * *

Yuuko's fist slammed into the degrading wall, creating a large hole with many cracks and fissures protruding outwards from it as the girl who had hit it breathed heavily, allowing her bag to fall out of her grasp and drop down onto the ground. She couldn't stand it any longer; she just had to vent out her frustration on something.

"Why..." Yuuko muttered, leaning her head up against the heavily damaged wall. Her heart was overflowing with emotions; emotions that were so new and strange to her. They frustrated her, stressing her out so much to the point where she had to try and vent them out on some poor, innocent wall.

Despite all of her best efforts to keep such feelings out of her heart - despite everything that she had done, all of her efforts had been in vain. She couldn't stop feeling what she felt, she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to. In direct opposition to it, she had nevertheless fallen in love.

It felt like her heart was about to burst.

Yuuko couldn't stand any of it, she was just so frustrated at herself. She was stressed, too stressed to think clearly; so, without much thought to it, she pushed herself off of the wall and slammed her fist up against it without holding back. What little pain there was didn't cease the feelings stirring in her heart, nor did it do anything to help her mind ease itself.

She stood there in front of the remains of the wall, taking long and deep breaths as she tried anything to calm herself down. Fortunately, she was able to get to the point where she didn't feel like taking her frustration out on another poor object. However, the feelings remained right where they were in her heart, ever-so stubborn and refusing to even be routed for a moment.

She dropped down to her knees, allowing herself to turn around and sit up against the rubble. Her hand went to her chest, over her heart as she listened to its beating. "Why did I have to fall in love with... _him_..." She asked herself as she looked up into the sky.

Yuuko had fallen in love with the one person that she had thought that she would never ever, even in an eternity, fall in love with. It hadn't happened suddenly, but it had happened over a long course of time. Then again, she could have always been in love with him but it could be that she had never noticed it before...

She placed both of her hands on her head, drawing her knees up close as she lowered her head, gritting her teeth. She had noticed these feelings of hers months ago, and had kept them bottled up all inside of her. She didn't want to show them, she didn't want to accept them; she just wanted them to go away!

They just brought pain to her, especially whenever she would see _his _face, or even hear _his _voice. There was no question to it, she _loved _him above all else. But she didn't want to love him - she couldn't. She didn't know if he loved her back, but that didn't matter. She couldn't allow her feelings to be returned, she just... couldn't...

No matter how much pain that brought to her heart...

Yuuko brought her hand up, wiping away the tears from her eyes. There was no way she could avoid him, no way she could avoid seeing him or speaking to him. And although she wanted these feelings to vanish, there was no way she could give up those things...

Because... she loves him...

So very much...

That fact sent an overwhelming emotion over her, causing the water to come down from her eyes as she held her hands over them, sobbing in silence. She wanted it all to end, but... it could never end...

The days would come and go, and he'd still be there in her heart. Weeks, months, years... it didn't matter... These feelings of hers would stay, never leaving... always... always bringing her pain... because, he would always be there.

The soft pitter-patter of footsteps broke through her silent sobs, causing the girl to look up at who had come to see her in such a pitiful state. Of course, she already knew who it would be - after all, it was always the same person. No matter where she was...

"S-sis?"

_he _would always find her.

Her brother...


End file.
